The Rain and a Letter
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: AU. Rated T for some language, just to be safe. Riku's stranded on his doorstep in the rain and his friend takes him back to his house for refuge until his drunk father returns home. But when Riku finds a letter, what will happen?


**A/N: Ahh, took time writing this one. :3 I think I corrected all the mistakes, sorry if I haven't. I'm not the best when it comes to grammar. But yes, here, have some SoRiku fluff. **

**Words: **4,916 **(In the actual story, not counting the ones that I've included in the author's note and the title. X3)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they all belong to Square Enix and Disney. **

* * *

**The Rain and a Letter**

Rain hit the ground fast, the droplets quick and small like bullets made of water. It felt sharp at first as it hit the silverette's face, but then his cheeks numbed and it was nothing more than a dull thud against his skin. Of course, the only reason Riku was standing in the rain was that his father was passed out drunk somewhere - not that he really cared where - and had the only key to their house on him after the bastard had insisted on keeping it while Riku was in school. Now look where he was! Getting drenched on his own bloody doorstep!

He adjusted his bag once more, shaking the raindrops from his hair even though it was pointless, the rain didn't seem to want to give mercy on him, it was fully content on soaking him through his clothes and to his skin. God was surely an ass if there was one. If he got sick after this, the silverette was going to take his wooden sword he still had from his childhood and he was going to stick that thing where the sun doesn't shine - namely up his father's rear.

Clenching his fist, he seethed in silence, he was going to make sure when he shoved that idle sword so far up his father's butt it was going to hurt, it was going to hurt big time. His anger was still bubbling, like a boiling pot that was left over a fire. If his father didn't stumble drunkingly home round the corner soon it was going to take all his self control not to kill-

"Riku? Why are stood out in the rain?" A gentle, familiar voice interrupted his inner rant and the silverette let his eyes flicker in that direction. He knew he probably looked a sight, his school uniform completely plastered to his skin and his entire being drenched - but right at this second, he didn't care.

Slowly, his eyes took in the brunette before him. His hair was just as unruly and spiked as always, that goofy grin that was usually plastered on his face was now a mask of obvious concern. Said male didn't seem to be as soaked as Riku did, but that was because he held an umbrella tightly in his right hand, holding it above his head to avoid the rain pelting him as it was to the other male.

"Father's not home. He has the only key." The taller male replied, watching as his friend, Sora, rocked back on his heels while he took this in. A small pout then flickered onto the younger's face, his cerulean eyes showing a hint of annoyance with the other's father. Taking a step forward, his messenger like school bag swung by his side, knocking against his hip before he put the umbrella over Riku's head.

"You should get an umbrella then~" The brunette smiled, beaming happily. Riku'd admit it, his heart momentarily stopped beating at the cuteness of the male in front of him. This was his trauma everyday, the smaller in front of him was his best friend and over time Riku had developed the usual 'I-wanna-be-more-than-friends' feelings. Though, he never acted upon them as he didn't know if Sora liked him back that way.

"I'll keep that in mind, okay?" The older told him, flashing him one of his rare smiles as the other was now being drenched by the rain but he wasn't as Sora was holding the umbrella over his head, smiling like an idiot, "You're going to get sick, just standing there in the rain."

"Then... Let's go back to mine! You'll get sick too if you just continue to wait..." That stupid, cute pout was back, making Riku have to resist the urge to pull him closer and make him his. Those little pink lips were just asking to be kissed, but of course he couldn't do that, his friend might not even be gay, let alone bisexual.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose!" Riku shook his head, smirking to himself as the smaller scowled at him, probably remembering all those times that the silverette just pranced into his house like he lived there. He was just doing it to make Sora beg him, the brunette knew that.

"You didn't seem to care about that the last fi- eight times!" He accused, pointing at him with the adorable, angry face that he usually pulled.

"Still..." The older male sighed, drawing out his reply until the other sighed.

Sora grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him from the doorstep, "Fine! Riku, you're coming to mine and that is that!" He whined, dragging the chuckling male out of the garden and back onto the main path. Riku just smiled happily, he was just too cuddly and cute when he was mad. The red tint on his ears and face just proved he was annoyed with how difficult the taller was being.

As they both made their way, mainly the brunette as he was towing the silverette, along the thin narrow path they heard others talking nearby. One voice was highly recognisable as a certain over zealous female, Riku held back the urge drag his friend back another way as he saw the top of her red head at the bus stop.

Sora spotted her when they were closer and the anger melted away into an irresistible smile that he always wore when he was happy to see someone. Unfortunately for the silverette, it was Kairi at the moment. He knew the girl had something for one of them, but he was unsure which one as she was always hanging round them. But his gut told him she was after his little brunette.

Just then, the red-head looked up, meeting their eyes and her face broke out into a wide smile. Raising her hand, she gave a soft wave to the both of them before cupping her mouth with her hands and yelling into them.

"Hey, Sora! Hey, Riku!"

Soft grunts were all she got in reply from the older male but an excited wave was returned by younger as he beamed at her happily.

"Hey, Kairi!" He yelled back, running on over. Since he had hold of Riku's wrist, said male was dragged after him in a slightly drunken looking stumble despite the obvious fact he was sober. As they got closer, his mood soured more when he noticed Selphie, an annoying 'pal' of Kairi's. They constantly fought about stuff but always made up in the end, frankly, Riku couldn't stand the drama.

Then there was the sight of Tidus, he was blinking at the two other males, seeming thankful to see them. Knowing the two girls, they'd probably been gossiping and Tidus had grown incredibly bored - like usual. More than likely they'd been gossiping about cute guys and how to get them into their pockets, that's what girls like them usually spoke about.

"So, uh, where you two heading?" Selphie butted in, fluttering her eyelashes at the brunette as he grinned. Her flirtatious act went unnoticed by the younger, but the silverette could see it perfectly and his eyes narrowed faintly at the female.

Sora was just grinning like the idiot he was, rocking with his grip still tightly on Riku's wrist, "We're going to mine. 'Ku's dad isn't home and he has the key..." A pout wormed its way into there, making dusty blonde coo at the cuteness of it.

"Drunk bastard." The older grumbled, causing the others to look up at him. A startled expression on their faces, they'd not really heard him speak much, let alone bad mouth his father. It was a day which the two girls were probably gonna squeal over until the end of their time. Then there was the fact that none of them had heard Sora swear, he just didn't.

"Riku! Language!" Said male then gasped, hitting the taller's shoulder with some difficulty.

"Meh, what about it?" Riku taunted him.

"It's naughty, don't say it!"

"Or what?" He knew he was challenging the younger, who was caught midway between scowling and a pout, making an expression he couldn't name but it still cute - any expression the other pulled was classed into the 'cute' category.

"..."

"Exactly~" Riku smirked at Sora, pinching said male's cheek. He squeaked in shock when the older did so, trying to knock his hand away with the hand that had been holding onto his wrist. But the older didn't relent, holding it gently as not to bruise or mark the tanned skin of the other.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, causing the silverette and Tidus to jump, Kairi and Selphie to scream and the brunette to cuddle into Riku in fear. The source of the noise was an elderly man, waving a shot gun over his head at two troublemakers from their school, who were running away, tears threatening to fall.

The red-head turned then, seeing the younger male curled into Riku, trembling and she 'aw'ed. As her friend turned, she too then also began joining in the 'aw'ing. But the noises fell on death ears of the smaller, his hands clinging to Riku's sides and the umbrella lying, forgotten, on the ground just to the left of Sora's right foot.

"Sora, it's okay." He tried to coax the scared male out of his fear, rubbing his back gently. A little hiccup came from said male, his cerulean eyes rising to lock with Riku's as he sniffled like a young child, "It's okay." The older continued to soothe him, making the others watch with sly grins.

Soon the brunette had calmed down, his grip on the other loosening. Kairi pulled him back then, wrapping her arms around his slender waist, "N'aww." She giggled, "Sora-kun is just too cute." Her coos caused the boy to blush, looking at the ground shyly as Selphie grinned. Those pearly white teeth flashing as she joined in the hug with Sora and her friend.

His gut knotted as he watched, the silverette feeling territorial over the younger boy. The two girls had the other sandwiched between them in a bone crushing hug as they cooed and nuzzled his cheeks. This process just made his face heat up to a bright red; Riku then went over, taking hold of him and pulling him free.

"We should go. Before Sora's mum starts to question if he's been abducted or something." He told their school mates as he walked over to the umbrella and crouching down to pick it up. As his hand clasped round the handle, he felt someone stand directly behind him, leaning over so their knees dug into his back. Frowning, Riku looked up to see Sora smiling back down at him like the lovable idiot was.

Straightening up, the older held the umbrella over Sora's head as the brunette blinked and started to say his goodbyes, that he'd see them again tomorrow. With many hugs; the occasional peck on the cheek from each of the girls soon their goodbyes were done, Sora taking hold of his wrist and leading him away.

"So, 'Ku. What do you wanna do when we get back to mine?" Sora asked, shooting him a fairly dopey grin, "I have Monopoly, Twister, Buck-a-roo, uhm..."

"Sora, you still have your games?" It was fairly unsurprising, but Riku was still a little bewildered.

"Yep~!"

"Okay, got computer games, any video games?"

"Sure~" The eager nod that the younger did as he looked at Riku with a glistening gaze, it made the other's heart melt just from seeing it.

"Okay, we'll have a look when we get to yours. How does that sound?"

"Great! I just got a new one, it's about a legend and a kid. The kid's home is taken under control by a evil force and it's meant to be just legends so no one took the warning signs seriously. But the prophecy said a child would rise up and slay the evil, so- Mmph." A hand covering his mouth silenced Sora as the taller gave a small chuckle, keeping his hand in place. The action just caused two cerulean eyes to blink at him, giving off a sense of confusion.

"Okay, Sora. Sounds like a great game, now shush. We're near your home." That caused the boy to push his hand away and turn as he spotted his house in the distance. It was fairly quaint, no point in a big house when it was just him and his mum living there. The walls were painted a soft white and the blue door stood locked at the front as they approached the silver gate that was the entrance to the garden path.

Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours filled the garden perimeter to give the place character and a sense of home. It definitely felt homely, that's for sure, the gentle smell of the flowers' scent mixed with the musty smell of rain, it made this place special in Riku's heart. The path was a carefully paved area that they were now walking along and the hanging baskets on the left of the door were swinging gently as the rain pelted them.

Stepping up to the door, the smaller boy reached into his pocket delving deep until he pulled out a small key ring in which his front door key was attached to, then he fiddled around until he had a firm grip on the slippery metal and slid it into the lock. Turning, the gentle click made shivers shoot up the silverette's spine as he eagerly awaited the door to open so he'd have some sort of warmth.

Sora then glanced back at him, shooting him a knowing smile before taking the umbrella and putting it down before pushing the door open and entering. Immediately, Riku was glued to his back, following him into the warmth and shutting the door behind him as the other placed the umbrella in the black bucket that was sitting beside the door.

"We should go change before we get sick." The small voice mumbled, his big blue eyes turning on the taller male, "You have spare clothes here." Then he signalled the other to follow after removing his shoes and socks. Quickly doing the same, Riku watched as Sora put the wet socks in the laundry basket before leading him to the stairs.

Turning once to check he was behind him, he then started to run up the stairs. He could hear aquamarine-eyed male behind him. As they walked up the stairs, Riku let his eyes fall on the perky bottom of his best friend. Realising that he was staring, the older wet his lips before dragging his eyes away from the sight in front off him, his eyes falling to stare at the ground in a heavy silence.

Once the two males reached the landing at the top of the stairs, the bouncy brunette turned, looking straight a his friend with an irresistible smile curling onto his lips. Feeling the smaller's hand wrap around his wrist, he blinked as he was lead off toward the bedroom where he kept some spare clothes for times like this. After all, spending most his holidays round here made him think ahead and leave some clothes behind with the other's mum not minding.

The door was already stood partly open, but the palm of the brunette pushed it open more as they both entered. Their eyes falling on the wardrobe in silence, heading over as they decided to do it as quickly as possible. Sora let him go first in choosing his clothes, the taller making a quick job of it by fishing out the bigger clothes that were bundled in neat folds at the back of the wardrobe on the floor. Once his fingertips ghosted over the material of his jeans and shirts, he grabbed the nearest two and pulled them out.

"I'm sure you remember where the bathroom is." Sora giggled, tilting his head softly as the other nodded and left the room, heading toward the bathroom with a quick pace. In the bathroom was a towel for him to dry off, hence why the brunette mentioned it, there was also the fact he could change quickly in there too and be done in at least six minutes.

Reaching the white door, he paused, a thought flickering into his head of his friend and himself, the both of them kissing. At the thought, his lips burned making him reach up to touch them as he wished that it was true, but it wasn't. The silverette shook his head, clearing his head of thought before taking hold of the silver handle and opening the door before stepping inside.

Taking a look at his soaked appearance, Riku let out a long sigh before peeling off his jumper, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor in a wet heap. He then sighed softly, unbuttoning the school blouse before peeling it off, dropping it in a lump on the floor. That's when he reached out, picking up the fluffy towel as he started to dry off his upper body. The white cotton feeling soft against his skin before he then placed the towel aside. He then peeled off his trousers, glaring at the ugly blue plaid fabric before tossing them upon his blouse and grumbling to himself.

Once he'd stripped of his soaked clothing, he dried himself before pulling on his dry boxers followed by his jeans. After doing so, the silverette dropped his school clothing into the wash basket, Sora's mum would wash them for him once they'd explained. Reaching down, he scooped up his dry shirt, holding it in his balled fist as he bit down on his lip in thought. In the room down the hall, the younger was changing and that made the older rather flustered as he pulled on his shirt, feeling the soft fabric slide over his torso.

A frantic knock at the door made him pause, "Yes?" He called out with a non-wavering tone. The response he got was frantic shuffles as someone, more than likely Sora, moved frantically in front of the door on the other side.

"Uh... 'Ku, can I please use my bathroom?" The soft voice begged, a little whine slipping into it.

Chuckling to himself, the aquamarine-eyed male went to the door, his fingers ghosting over the golden lock as he turned it. A faint click was heard before the other tore the door open and rushed in before shoving him out and slamming the door.

"Whoa, Sora!" Riku chuckled softly as he looked at the door.

"Sorry!" Came the whimpered reply.

Shaking his head softly, smiling to himself as he moved down the hall to Sora's room. The hall was as neatly decorated as the rest of the house, he took the time to register as he carefully passed a picture of him and the smaller at the water park. He had his arms round those tanned shoulders while he had a very small smile on his face whereas the other's smile stretched across his face.

That goofy smile always managed to cheer the older up, no matter how bad his day had been. When he was down, the brunette was always there with that stupid smile and warm hugs. Riku was enternally grateful for having a friend like the younger teen, he swore to always be there for him as he was for the silverette.

Looking away from the wall, he turned his head to look forward, blinking as the door was in front of him now. Trailing his tongue along his dry lips, the aquamarine-eyed teen then entered the room, looking around at the slightly messy appearance. Clothes and toys were thrown around the room, lying on the ground in crumpled heaps. What caught his eye the most was the little brown chest that sat up against the wall, 'Sora' carved into the surface. It was the chest where the other kept the wooden sword that Riku had made him.

"He still has it...?" He questioned the air in disbelief, heading over to the chest with short strides and a sense of purpose. Turning his head, he shot a feeble glance toward the door to check if Sora wasn't there before kneeling in front of the chest and reaching out.

Once his hands made contact with the cold wood, Riku rested his fingers against the surface before hooking his fingers under the lid and opening it slowly. The silence around him was heavy as he peered in. There lay the sword, surrounded by a few shells and dying flowers where Kairi had given him a bouquet when they were younger but the other had been too kind to throw them away. But a slip of white paper caught his eye, it was lying under three shells and looked a little old, like it had been in there more than six months, round about.

The taller then frowned, reaching into the chest, his hand knocking the shells off of the paper before taking hold of it and bringing out into the open. His eyes taking in every detail, even the hasitly scrawled 'Riku' on the front in his friend's fairly messy handwriting.

As his hand ghosted over the seal, a squeak rang out and there was a scurry of footsteps as someone rushed over to him, the letter being snatched away from him as the panicked younger reached his side.

"No!" He squeaked, keeping the letter out of his reach, "You can't read it!" The fear in the brunette's cerulean eyes was something that made the other pause, looking at him in confusion as he quirked his brow in questioning. His eyes studying Sora as he squirmed under the intense gaze.

Parting his lips slightly, Riku was unable to stop the question that slipped out, "Why?"

The other's tanned cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he spluttered, "Because..." He mumbled, acting like that gave reason to stop the older from reading. That just made him scoff as he rose to his feet and studied the small, slender male in front of him as he held the letter close to his chest in obvious embarrassment.

"C'mon, Sora. It's got _my_ name on it. Therefore, I should be able to read it." The silverette teased, quickly snatching the letter from the petite hands and breaking the seal.

"No!"

"Relax, how bad can it be?" He asked, ignoring the smaller's outburst as he pulled the hastily scrawled letter out of the envelope and brought it up to his eyes as he started to read in silence. Each word made him freeze as a look of disbelief began to form upon his features and he raised his eyes to look at Sora, "This is...?"

A sheepish nod was given in return as the younger swallowed nervously, "A love letter." He mumbled, tears welling in his cerulean eyes. At that, Sora ran over to his bed, jumping on it as he choked out a small sob and buried himself under the covers in obvious humiliation, "I understand if you never want to talk to me again." The muffled sobs sounded out.

Each word tore a hole in Riku's chest as he slowly made his way over to the bed, letting the letter fall to the ground - forgotten. His weight made the bed dip as he sat on the edge, signifying he was there for the younger before he reached out and put his hand gently on the other's back and started to rub it as a form of comfort.

Two blue eyes appeared amongst the quilt, staring at the taller in questioning as he continued to rub the back of his friend, his actions relieving the tension within the small shoulders.

"Shush." The older smiled, he then pulled Sora out of the covers, placing him in his lap before cuddling him gently, "Don't be embarrassed. Why didn't you just give me the letter?"

"I was afraid. That you'd reject me then never be my friend again." That was the timid reply that slipped out of those lips, the lips that the silverette's eyes had now locked on.

"No, I wouldn't of. Sora, you're my best friend. No matter who you fancy."

A look of hope flickered onto the younger's face, "Really?"

"I promise. I would never throw our friendship away... And..."

"And what?"

Riku let out a small sigh, raising his aquamarine eyes to lock onto the cerulean ones. He saw the concern that was etched deep into them, flickering like a unkindled flame, "And I wouldn't have rejected you."

That made the small brunette perk up as he blinked at his friend with wide eyes, "You wouldn't have?"

Shaking his head, the older smiled faintly and to prove it his hand hooked round the back of the small neck as he brought their lips together. At first, Sora was frozen in shock, before quickly responding to the kiss as he managed to regather his scattered thoughts. The sheer bliss of the kiss having sent them spiralling around in a burst of excitement. Their lips were moulded together as they moved slowly and gracefully, it wasn't rushed and the taller most definitely cherished it.

Pulling back for air, the two teens looked at each other, sharing a twin smile of approval before the aquamarine-eyed male lifted the other onto his lap and brought him into a tight embrace - which was returned with the shivering gratefulness that wracked through the smaller frame. The older's eyes were drawn once more to those small, pouty, pink lips, taking in how they curved slightly and how sweet they tasted against his.

The cerulean eyes locked into him once again, seeming to notice his stare and flushing red as he bit his lip in memory what had just happened with a hit of seriousness. Having been hoping it was just a dream, the small brunette had slipped into a dream state when the taller had confessed he wouldn't reject his love and kissed him to seal the deal.

"I love you, Sora." Riku told him, only to be met with thin, warm fingers brushing against his cheek before his lips were once again pressed against Sora's in a quick, burning kiss.

As he pulled back, there was a ghosting smile curved onto his lips as he stared at the other with those captivating cerulean eyes, "I love you too." He mumbled back in response, his voice barely a whisper but the silverette heard it - crystal clear. Each word struck him, playing notes in his head as a smile curved onto his face and the older wouldn't have had the reaction any other way.

Reaching up, his fingers brushed over the tanned cheek before going up to the unruly spikes and ruffling them with the grin - that he hardly let cross onto his lips - spreading onto his face as the younger went beet red. It was a delectable sight for him to see the other so flustered with any action he did toward him. Finally, Sora belonged to him.

Leaning close, Riku brought his lips to the small ear of the blue-eyed boy, "Be mine?" The husky whisper was out past his lips before he even stopped to think about it. Seeing the ear tint red more, the taller pulled back and looked to the adorably red face of his friend as he spluttered in shock before nodding and flinging himself forward, wrapping his arms once again round Riku's neck. Their lips crashed together, causing the silverette's lips to sting due to the strong force that the smaller had built up.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd let his bastard father off. After all, he was late so these events could unfold. Probably, maybe he should do something, just because he had the bubbly brunette as his, finally, for his father. Just this once. Since without him getting drunk and passing out, none of _this_ could have happened.

Sora had his eyes shut as he separated their lips, his looking so plump from the last kiss which caused them to swell slightly. The older reached out once more, bringing the other forward and planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead as the younger cuddled in and stayed like that. The eyes that tugged at his heart strings were still shut tight, Riku never got bored over looking at them, two blue orbs like endless oceans - always showing a wave of emotions and was never void of them. It was magical how long that the male could.

As the brunette cuddled in, the taller began to move his hand in gentle circles on the boy's back. It was soothing. Beneath his hand, he felt the muscles becoming slack as the young male fell asleep which caused the silverette to move slightly as to get them both under the covers before staring at the ceiling as a slight smile of appreciation wound up on his lips.

"Thank you." He mumbled to no one in particular, closing his eyes as well as he came to the conclusion. Riku'd grill his dad another day, after all the jerk's fault had gotten him his best friend now boyfriend. Maybe today, in his books, wasn't a total screw up. All it took was the rain and a letter... That was all.


End file.
